Team Player
by LucyMoon1992
Summary: It hadn't escaped Belgium's notice that one of America's players in this years World Cup was conveniently called Jones and everyone knew nations were not allowed to play in the humans game. Even after winning her game against him, she decides, for revenge, to call up a certain British gentleman who she knows won't take the news well at all...


_Hello everyone! This one-shot is inspired by the world cup obviously from the blurb I wrote. Basically I'm in France at the moment and there's a lot of Belgians here and when USA was playing Belgium (tonight but I'll probably post this the day after), I was just struck with this idea and decided to put it into writing. Hope you enjoy!_

_Team Player_

* * *

><p>America and England were extremely pissed off.<p>

England, the nation that had introduced the world to football, had, in this year's world cup, gone out in the first round. It was simply ludicrous! The nation had many astounding players and yet, no matter what happened, his team seemed to fail at every hurdle; in this case, the very _first_ one.

America, on the other hand, had been extremely gleeful. He wasn't even a big fan of football and yet his team had qualified to go through into the next round. Usually he didn't really care; the world cup always seemed to come around during his birthday and it incensed him to no end when nations did not attend because they were too wrapped up in 'the beautiful game' to spend the 4th July at his house. Notwithstanding, as he _had_ passed the first round this year and to boyfriend's dismay, the English team had not, he decided, just to piss the island nation off even more, he would do everything in his power to try and get as far into the world cup as possible. And yet…here he was. Out of the world cup, beaten by Belgium's team.

Therefore, like any normal couples who were extremely fucked off and had no normal outlet to vent their feelings, they took it out on each other.

How?

By having crazy, angry sex of course.

So there they were rolling around of America's rug in his living room, tongues battling for dominance, hands attempting to rip off shirts when suddenly the phone rings. Unable to help himself, England smirked.

"I bet that's someone calling to wind you up about tonight." England had come round to watch the game at America's house as any normal supportive boyfriend would do. Truth be told, he was actually fuming that America had done better than him and wanted nothing more than Belgium to completely destroy him. Although, America had barely watched the game, running in and out of his house, only coming back to his living room after the final whistle had gone. Nonetheless, England had to mentally restraint himself from jumping up and cheering every time Belgium scored.

America scowled, clearly not pleased with being interrupted. Upon grabbing his cell phone from the couch and without so much as looking at the caller ID, he pressed the answer button.

"Yes?"

The person on the other end giggled.

"Well, hello to you too America."

America's eyes narrowed immediately and England didn't even have to ask who was calling.

"What the fuck do you want Belgium?"

* * *

><p>Belgium was having a great night. She had invited all the female nations over for a party and after many chocolates and of course, her extremely strong beers basically everyone was rip-roaring drunk and were extremely elated that Belgium had beaten the US.<p>

"Congrats, Belgium." Ukraine said, grinning at her friend while helping herself to strawberry truffle. "My brother will be most pleased with this outcome. You know how he and America aren't exactly the best of friends." Ukraine, also, was not of the greatest of terms with her brother either after his little stint of trying to invade her. Nonetheless, blood is thicker than water and so in spite of herself, was quite satisfied with the final score.

"He had it coming." Belgium replied darkly, "Didn't any of you notice anything strange about one of the players?"

Her party all shook their heads in unison.

She snorted. "One of them was conveniently called _Jones. _Coincidence? I think not. That player was far too fast and far too good to be human."

Taiwan gasped at Belgium's idea. "But Northern Ireland told me England was with him tonight! Surely he would have noticed if America hadn't been present. Also, if England was with America, how on earth could he have travelled to Brazil and back home again in such short time?"

From her seat in the corner, Northern Ireland gave a snort of laughter. "He has that ridiculous alien friend, doesn't he? He could have easily got him to bring him to Brazil and back again in no time flat."

Taiwan shook her head in disbelief. "England would be furious wouldn't he?"

There was complete silence until Belgium and Northern Ireland shared a look of pure mischief and grinned.

"Let's call him." Belgium suggested, smirking at her friends.

Taking out her phone she quickly found America's number and pressed call, making sure speaker phone was on. Everyone was gathered around, waiting impatiently for the blond-haired nation to answer. After the third beat, the phone clicked.

"Yes?"

Belgium tried hard not to laugh but let a small giggle escape past her lips.

"Well hello to you too, America."

There was a short pause. "What the fuck do you want, Belgium?" He growled out, infuriated.

"Now, now, no need to be so upset, the better team one, yes?" Belgium looked up and winked at Northern Ireland who had her hand stuffed into her mouth to stop her laughter from erupting.

"Blow me."

Belgium laughed. "I'm alright thanks. Anyway, the reason I called was not to gloat, even though I could, but to talk to England; he is there?"

The girls could hear the frown in America's voice. "Why do you want to talk to him?"

Northern Ireland rolled her eyes and moved closer to the phone. "Just put my brother on the phone, fatass."

"Northern Ireland, is that you?"

Another roll of the eyes. "No, it's the great and powerful Zeus; who the _fuck_ do you think it is? Put my goddamn brother on the phone _now_."

There was a short pause and a far-away statement of "Belgium wants to talk to you." And a reply of, "Me? Why me?" in which the answer to that was, "How should I know? Just take the damn phone. I'm going for a smoke."

The phone was quickly handed over. "Hello? Belgium?"

The nation in questioned smiled. "Hi there, England. How's you today?"

"I-I'm fine, I suppose, what's the problem?" The nations could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"They've been interrupted, I can tell." Northern Ireland whispered and the other giggled in response.

"I was just wondering if you watched the match tonight with America?"

"I watched the match at America's house, yes but he was absent for most of it."

Belgium smirked. _Bingo._

"Hm, I thought that was the case." She muttered, grinning evilly at her companions, "Look, it's not my place to say but England you were the one who introduced us all to football so I think you have a right to know."

None of them had to see the look on England's face to know he was probably looking extremely smug right now. "Well that's true but what's wrong?"

"Well, you know we as nations have a strict rule of not playing in world cup games, right?"

"Right."

Belgium's eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "Well, you may want to watch my match against America once more. You may have not realised that one of the US's players was called Jones."

There was complete silence until they heard America's distant voice.

"Are you still on the…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Thank you for that little tit-bit of information, Belgium." England's voice was deadly calm but anyone could recognise the cold, calculated fury laced within his words. "I have to go now and have a few words with my partner here."

And before England had hung-up, the nations on the other end of the phone could hear a desperate plea of "What have I done wrong _this_ time?! I'm sorry England, really!"

As soon as the phone went dead, everyone burst out laughing.

"You're so unreal, Belgium! What part of showing team spirit and all-round neutrality don't you get? I'm not insulting you or anything, I think it's brilliant!" Northern Ireland chortled, high-fiving her friend.

Belgium smirked. "Never try and mess with the worlds' best chocolatier. It _won't_ end well for you."

Well, really. No one could argue with that.

* * *

><p><em>Heh. There you go. Please drop me a wee review if you liked! Cheers, LucyMoon1992 x<em>


End file.
